


第五十三章 礼堂

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第五十三章 礼堂

“你怎么来了？”叶弓一道。  
“来完成今日KPI，顺带补补昨天的。”温宥的手已经伸进了叶弓一的校服里，同时垂下头吻着他的耳后和侧颈。  
叶弓一没想到温宥居然能追到这里来跟他zuo/爱，觉得这也太疯了，礼堂里的演讲声声可闻，整个高三年级的学生和老师都在隔壁，离他们不过一墙之隔，这种玩法未免也有点太过刺激了。  
“晚上回家不好吗？”叶弓一推推他的胸口表示抗议，“这里太……太危险了。”  
温宥把他抵到墙上，喑哑着声音道：“下午我要去外地出差，不知道要几天才能回来。你舍得就让我这样走？”手被牵引着摸向温宥的下mian，那里显然早已蓄势待发。  
叶弓一口中一时也感到焦渴，礼堂里的声音不绝于耳，但在这密室之中，温宥和他si/处相抵，欲望比那些誓词还要热情高涨。  
温宥没有强求，只是拥抱着他，两个人的身体贴在一起，细微地摩擦着，那些欲望的小火苗便无一例外地被点燃了。  
两个人的身体彼此呼应，充满默契，下一刻，叶弓一的裤子便被褪下，温宥解开裤子前襟掏出早已贲发的生殖器抵在小穴的入口处，在他耳边道：“我想直接进来。”  
以前天天在一起的时候还好说，但他们已经好久没做过了，叶弓一那里已经有些生涩了，但现在欲望上头，两个人都顾不了许多，叶弓一舔了舔手掌，抓住温宥的阴茎来回撸了几下权当润滑，“进来吧。”  
温宥也没完全失去理智，握着自己的硬挺，用龟头一下一下撞击着小穴的入口。叶弓一撑着墙壁，额头抵在上面，喘息道：“进……进来。”一边说，一边伸出一只手帮着温宥往里插。温宥不再客气，一个挺身入了进去。  
叶弓一身子一紧，整个人弓起了身子。  
“疼？”温宥问。  
叶弓一摇摇头：“没事，继续。”  
温宥静止了一会儿，让他适应自己的存在，这才缓缓挺动身体，叶弓一尽量调整呼吸，放松下来，慢慢配合着温宥的节奏。毕竟彼此的身体记忆太过深刻，之前的那种艰涩感很快被升腾而起的快感所取代。温宥加快了速度，叶弓一忍不住哼了出来，可能是太想他了，连痛他都觉得快乐。  
温宥的手紧紧握住那柔韧的腰线，用自己火热如刃的勃起一次又一次狠准地刺入，平日里他对他是极其温柔的，但此时占有和入侵的欲望不加掩饰地表露出来，“你是我的。”温宥咬上他的后颈喃喃道。  
叶弓一一只手扶着温宥的腿根，仰头贴紧身后的人，将自己毫无保留地交送出去，耸动的肉体，滚动的喉结，焦渴的嘴唇，他还想要更多。  
仿佛感应到他的所想，温宥掰过他的脸颊与他舌吻起来，显然黏腻湿滑的吻还不够，温宥便从他身体里退了出来，将人转过来，拦腰抱起，重新从正面进入。  
叶弓一眼神迷离，身体被举高，使他得以捧住心爱之人的头颅，垂下头去细细亲吻。  
礼堂里已经开始最后的全员宣誓环节，几千人异口同声地高喊口号。逼仄的密室中，叶弓一在这宏大的音浪里高潮迭起，他再也克制不住，哭喊着爱人的名字交付出自己的热情，而温宥，在一段高速的冲刺后，毫不犹豫地将自己的那一份浇灌进恋人的身体。  
“你什么时候走？”叶弓一问。  
“下午。”温宥吻了吻他汗涔涔的额头。  
情事的余韵还在，叶弓一回味起来总觉得有种背着全世界人tou/qing的感觉。他有些疲惫又有些贪恋地偎在温宥怀里，“能再多呆一会儿吗？就五分钟。”  
温宥把他往怀里搂了搂，“只要你想，呆多久都可以。”


End file.
